(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to test fixtures for measuring the thrust developed by a device which includes some sort of rotating propeller or impeller designed to draw a fluid medium in one end of the device and to eject the fluid medium out of the opposite end of the device.
More specifically, this invention relates to a test fixture which includes a fixed frame, and as part of the fixed frame further includes a generally horizontally extending beam oriented in spaced parallel relationship to the direction of thrust to be measured.
(2) Description of Prior Art
The use of a load cell to measure the thrust of a propulsion device supported on a pair of parallel links is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,917. However, this patent does not show a load cell provided parallel to the direction of thrust as those links move in response to the thrust.